Gürüh
Şuanki Üyeler Asıl horde ırkları şunlardır: * Orc ** Led by Warchief Thrall. *** Lesser leaders include High Overlord Saurfang and Drek'Thar ** Capital is Orgrimmar in Durotar. They also have camps in the Barrens, Ashenvale, Stranglethorn Vale, Arathi Highlands, Badlands, Swamp of Sorrows and Azshara. Since the reopening of the Dark Portal, the orcs have expanded into their former homeworld of Draenor (now Outland), with encampments in Hellfire Peninsula, Terokkar Forest, Nagrand, the Blade's Edge Mountains and Shadowmoon Valley. Recently expanded into Northrend, with Warsong Hold in the Borean Tundra. ** Attempting to embrace their once honorable, shamanistic ways and fight the corruption of demonic magic. ** Surviving orc clans that have joined Thrall: ***Frostwolf clan - Thrall's own clan, led by Farseer Drek'Thar since the death of its last affirmed chieftain, Durotan. The Frostwolf clan is the largest concentration of orcs in the Eastern Kingdoms, residing in Alterac Valley since their exile by Gul'dan decades earlier. ***Warsong clan - Led by Garrosh Hellscream, these orcs have largely settled in Ashenvale Forest. ***Shattered Hand clan - The Azerothian part of the clan have joined Thrall and serves as the Horde's guild of assassins. ***Bleeding Hollow clan - The clan returned to Draenor after the Second War, but when it was torn apart some of the members crossed to the safety of Azeroth at the same time that Grom Hellscream and his Warsong clan passed. They were captured and later rescued from the interment camps, and now they serve the New Horde. ***Burning Blade clan - Though their numbers are few, the blademasters are part of the horde. These swordsmen were once part of the Burning Blade clan that consumed itself in the throes of demonic corruption. ***The Mag'har are orcs that have escaped corruption and remained in Outland through all three Wars. They are led by Greatmother Geyah, Thrall's Grandmother. Other notable members are Saurfang the Younger, Garrosh Hellscream, and Jorin Deadeye. ***Sythegore Arm - Nazgrel and other orcs were once members of this Horde division. * Darkspear Troll'leri ** Liderleri Shadow hunter Vol'jin'dir. ** Asıl yurtları Great Sea'deki küçük sıra adalardır. Kul Tiras askerleri yüzünden göç etmek zorunda kalmışlardır, sonuçta Echo Isles'e taşınmışlardır. Ana köyleri Sen'jin Village'dir. ** Başkent olarak orklarla birlikte Orgrimmar'ı kullanırlar. Durotar'da, Ashenvale'de, Stonetalon Mountains'de , Desolace'de ve Zangarmarsh'ta kampları ve üsleri bulunmaktadır. ** Troller onları kurtaran ve onlara ev veren orklara minnetarlardır. * Tauren ** Liderleri Yüce şef Cairne Bloodhoof'tur. ** Başkentleri Mulgore'daki Thunder Bluff'tur. They also have camps in the Barrens, Thousand Needles, Stonetalon Mountains, Desolace, Feralas ve Felwood'da kampları ve üsleri vardır. ** A race of noble creatures who offered spiritual guidance to the orcs in exchange for their military aid. **kodo beasts'larını Horde'la paylaşmışlardır. *'Forsaken' ** Liderleri Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner'dır. ** Başkentleri Tirisfal Glades'teki Undercity'dir. They also have holdings in Silverpine Forest and the Hillsbrad Foothills, as well as a town in the Howling Fjord of Northrend. ** Bir grup undead'da Lich King'in kontrolünden çıkınca Horde'a katılmışlardır. * The blood elves ** Led by Lor'themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas, in the wake of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider's betrayal. *** Lesser leaders include Halduron Brightwing, Lady Liadrin, and Grand Magister Rommath ** Capital is Silvermoon City in Eversong Woods, in northern Quel'Thalas; they also have holdings in the Ghostlands, alongside the Forsaken. They also have an encampment in Hellfire Peninsula in Outland, to support blood elf pilgrims traveling through the Dark Portal from Azeroth. ** A group of former high elves shunned for their magic addiction and betrayed by members of the Alliance, turned to the Horde to help them reach Outland and achieve their destiny. ** Also includes the blood elf Farstrider faction.